


Winter In Brooklyn

by heythereshipfreak



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 18:14:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21498370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythereshipfreak/pseuds/heythereshipfreak
Summary: Sam walks down the streets of Brooklyn, he pulled his coat tighter, as he braves the cold winter wind. Sam walks over to Starbucks to get a cup of hot chocolate, as he sips his drink and walks out, he bumps into someone, he spills his drinks on them. Sam drops his drink as it burns his hands, he wipes his hand on his coat and apologized to the person.“No man, it’s my fault. I didn’t see where I was going.” The man said, his voice seems familiar, Sam looks up and chokes on his saliva.“Barnes?” Sam asked as he continues to wipe his burned hands.“Sam? Man, it’s been awhile since I last saw you. Is your hand okay?” Bucky said as he leans closer and took Sam’s hands. Bucky hands felt nice.“Yeah, I’m fine.” Sam winced as he pulls his hand away.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Kudos: 29





	Winter In Brooklyn

It’s 2 years after endgame, 2 years after the second snap, Bucky and Sam hasn’t been in contact after Tony’s funeral, they decided it was best that they stay that way. Sam was the one that decided that, he just couldn’t accept the fact that he had feelings for that cold-blooded murderer, and Bucky has always seemed cold to him.

Sam walks down the streets of Brooklyn, he pulled his coat tighter, as he braves the cold winter wind. Sam walks over to Starbucks to get a cup of hot chocolate, as he sips his drink and walks out, he bumps into someone, he spills his drinks on them. Sam drops his drink as it burns his hands, he wipes his hand on his coat and apologized to the person.

“No man, it’s my fault. I didn’t see where I was going.” The man said, his voice seems familiar, Sam looks up and chokes on his saliva.

“Barnes?” Sam asked as he continues to wipe his burned hands.

“Sam? Man, it’s been awhile since I last saw you. Is your hand okay?” Bucky said as he leans closer and took Sam’s hands. Bucky hands felt nice.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Sam winced as he pulls his hand away.

“Come on, I know a clinic somewhere near here. Let’s get it checked out.” Bucky offered.

“I’m fine Barnes.” Sam said.

“Come on now, we’re both old enough rights. I don’t get it why are you still cold to me.” Bucky sighs as he shook his head.

“Fine, I’ll follow you, but you’re paying for it.” Sam sighs, Bucky nods and walks with him to a nearby clinic.

As Sam waits for his name to be called, Bucky sat next to him, tapping his feet nervously, Sam could see he was uncomfortable, Sam leans over and placed his hand on top of Bucky’s.

“You okay?” Sam asked him.

“Yeah, it’s just places like this, gives me weird vibes as if I can still remember the pain of sitting in the chair when they put my brain in the blender. The smell of the alcohol rubs, reminds me of the equipment they used.” Bucky sighs as he trembles a bit.

“You want to get out of here?” Sam asked softly.

“No, you have to get your hand treated.” Bucky shook his head as he looks at Sam.

“But you’re feeling all nervous and stuff, come on now, I’ll be worried.” Sam said as he squeezed Bucky’s hands.

“Samuel Wilson!” A nurse calls out.

“Come on, the doctor is ready to see you.” Bucky said as he stood up, he held Sam’s hands and they walked over to the Doctor’s room.

“Hi, what happen?” The doctor asked as Sam and Bucky sat down across of him.

“I bumped into him and spilled hot chocolate on his hand.” Bucky said as Sam held out his injured hand.

“I’ll do some light dressing for you alright.” The doctor said as he got up from his seat and got ready the dressing set.

The smell of Alcohol rubs was stronger in the room, and Bucky’s breathing was uneven, and Sam could see how nervous and uncomfortable Bucky was getting, Sam squeezed Bucky’s hands and reassures him, he brings Bucky’s hands to his lips, and kissed his knuckles lightly.

“Breathe now, Barnes.” Sam reassures him, as the doctor works on his other hand.

“Is your boyfriend okay?” The nurse asked as she walks in.

“He looks pretty pale right now.” The doctor said as he looks up mid dressing.

“Yeah, my boyfriend does not fancy doctors or clinics or even hospital at all.” Sam chuckles nervously as he winced slightly.

“Do you want to head out for a while?” The nurse asked Bucky.

“No, I want to be with my boyfriend.” Bucky said as he shook his head.

“Come here.” Sam said as he pulls Bucky head and rest it on his shoulders, and rubs his back.

“Everything will be okay; I’m here so breathe alright. I’m always here.” Sam comforts him.

“Alright everything is done, just remember to come back in 2-3 days for dressing, and if any blisters pop up, don’t burst it, just come straight here and we will clean it for you.” The doctor said as he took out his gloves.

“Thank you, Doc.,” Bucky said as he stood up with Sam, and both of them walked out of the room.

Bucky went off to pay for the medical bills, he was still tapping his foot as he made his payment, he was still trembling when Sam walks up to him and entangles their fingers together, pulling it up and kissing his knuckles.

“We’re going off already, everything will be okay.” Sam said as he looks up to Bucky.

“Can you walk me home please.” Bucky asked.

“Sure thing. Let’s go.” Sam said as he took his medicine and they walked out.

They were still holding hands as they walked over to Bucky’s apartment, it was small like his apartment in Bucharest, it had a small bed in his room, a small couch and tv in the living room. Bucky sighs as he went into the kitchen, pulling out two bottles of juice from his fridge and walks over to Sam who was in the living room.

“Here you go.” Bucky said as he hands him the drink.

“Thanks. I thought you were staying with Steve?” Sam asked him as he took the drink.

“Nope, I’m not going to change his diapers. Also, this was my old apartment in the 40’s” Bucky shrugs.

“Wait, Steve is wearing diapers now. Damn how old is he.” Sam chuckles.

“Pretty old, could be your grandfather.” Bucky laughs.

“Also thank you for just now.” Bucky said.

“Hey it’s nothing. Also, where have you been?” Sam asked him.

“Mostly back in Brooklyn, what have you been up to, Cap?” Bucky replies.

“Saving New York and stuff.” Sam said as he sat down on the couch.

“Sam. Can I ask you something?” Bucky asked.

“Shoot me then.” Sam replies as he turns to Bucky.

“What happen to us? I thought we were going fine in Wakanda? Why did you suddenly leave, why did you cut ties with me and the team?” Bucky asked him.

“The reason was pretty stupid honestly.” Sam sighs.

“Talk to me please.” Bucky said as he placed a hand on Sam’s thighs.

“It was dumb alright. I had a crush on you and I was too scared to work on it, and I didn’t want to ruin the friendship between me and Steve if I dated his best friend. And I didn’t know if you liked me back, cos I was an asshole to you.” Sam sighs as he looks down at his drink.

“Hey come on, it’s not dumb alright. We should have talked about it honestly, I really thought I had offended you somehow, and I felt like shit honestly. Like can’t you imagine waking up one day to an empty apartment and just a note from the guy you liked saying that things are not working well and you just kept questioning yourself what did you do wrong. Sam, it has been eating me up for the past 2 years, like what the fuck I did wrong.” Bucky sighs.

“You did nothing wrong; it was just me alright.” Sam sighs as he laid his head on the sofa.

“Look at me, it has been 2 years, can we just get back to what we were doing 2 years ago?” Bucky asked as he cups Sam’s face.

“How can I? when I met you today, my heart skips a beat and I felt like a teenage boy, who seen his crush for the first time. I thought the feelings were long gone, but I was wrong.” Sam sighs.

“Then let’s work on the feelings then, we wasted 2 years by staying away from each other, we wasted that 2 good years where we could have been so fucking in love and well, we could be married by now.” Bucky chuckles.

“Wait, you want to work this out with me?” Sam asked as he looks into Bucky’s eyes.

Bucky leans closer, closing the gap between them. Bucky tilts Sam’s chin up and pressed his lips against Sam, kissing him softly, Sam smiles into the kiss as he leans closer and entangles his fingers in Bucky soft hair, Sam winced a bit when his injured hands starts to hurt.

“I’m sorry, did I hurt you?” Bucky asked as he pulls away.

“Nope, you actually made me feel better.” Sam smiles at him.

“Come here!” Bucky said as he pulls Sam on top of him and kissed him senseless.


End file.
